


Problem

by AXS1129



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXS1129/pseuds/AXS1129
Summary: Charles感到极度担忧，与之前被自己告白后拒绝自己、现在反过来告白自己却遭拒绝的人同台演出一年前疑似情歌对唱的节目，他看到自己所有表演机会都被毁灭的未来。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

1

 

这是一个寻常的夜晚，也是一个颓靡的夜晚。Charles没有去图书馆，事实上他很久没有去了——这是为了声乐队里的阿卡贝拉排练。文化节还有三个星期就要来了，排练时间很紧张，然而声乐队的人即使很有才华，但都很懒——这可能是个聪明人的通病。每天晚上约定的训练，都变成了在烧烤摊喝啤酒。今晚本来也是要排练的，然而队长Ororo要上课，“音准器”兼主唱Jean生病了，剩下的都是一盘散沙，今晚的计划泡汤了。

 

Charles的手机很安静，一如往常。他看了一段时间的Netflix，有点口干舌燥，于是给自己泡了杯奶茶。Hank在看史蒂芬·金的小说，这证明今天是周五。Charles站在他旁边拿着奶茶探头看了一眼，Hank说：“你刚刚手机狂震。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你去门外扔茶袋的时候有人狂给你发信息。”

 

Hank说完了以后接着沉迷小说世界。

 

Charles快步走向自己的桌子。

 

他怎么也没想到是Erik。Erik Lehnsherr。他解锁手机的时候突然觉得心跳好快。

 

**对不起。是我错了。**

**这次轮到我了。**

**该死，真是天道好轮回。**

**你在哪？我们可以出来谈谈吗？**

**算了，我猜你应该不想见到我。**

**但是我还是很想告诉你。**

**Charles** **？**

 

Charles被他突如其来的信息弄得云里雾里。Charles回复了他：你怎么了？

**很抱歉我拒绝了你。我现在每次回想这件事都让我备受折磨。我真的很后悔。**

 

Charles的思绪沉默下来。

 

没什么的，你做的没错，不喜欢就是不喜欢。我现在已经没什么感觉了。

这是多久之前的事情了？为什么Erik要旧事重提？什么叫做“我真的很后悔”？

 

Erik很快又发来了信息。

 

**至少我做对了一件事。至少我答应了你那一件事。**

 

Charles回复：什么？你说话怎么这么奇怪？

 

**吻你的那一刻，我绝不后悔。**

 

Charles的心跳很快。但他告诉自己要冷静。Erik一定是喝酒了。

 

你醉了。

这一件事已经过去了。忘掉它吧。

就像我努力做的那样。Charles想。

 

**Charles** **，可不可以再给我一次机会？**

**我喜欢你。**

 

Charles看着那行字反复看了很久。尊严。他平定了呼吸，回复道：可是我已经不喜欢你了。他看着这句话，感到一阵畅快。他摁了发送，心里却突然有种不忍。他补了一句：但你依然是我的好朋友。

 

该死的Charles，你一点儿都不酷。Charles为自己的懦弱善良感到愤怒。

 

过了很久，Charles以为Erik不会再回复的时候，Erik说话了。

 

**我不信。即使是真的，我也会让你重新喜欢上我。**

**我看得见你望着我的眼神。我知道里面有什么。**

**我们走着瞧，Charles** **。**

 

Charles发愣地看着手机屏幕，仿佛读不懂上面的话。他匆忙地发了句晚安，就把手机扔到了一边，继续用电脑看《怪奇物语》，然而眼睛一直聚不了焦。

 

Charles想起了一年前的那个夜晚。

 

 

 

X

Charles代表他们校区赢得了比赛的总冠军。Charles被胜利的喜悦冲刷得红光满面，而大巴上的人更是异常精神，过几秒就大声地叫喊，尝试着把他们的情绪从封闭的车厢内扔到高速公路上。已经接近零点了，头晕目眩和精神奕奕交错着撞击Charles的脑袋。

 

而他的心，为坐在身旁的助演Erik疯狂地跳动。

 

Charles偷偷往旁边瞄了一眼。Erik在看手机，他的身子自然地窝在座位上，毫无隔阂地贴着Charles的身体。Charles在懊悔为什么现在不是夏天，这样Charles就不用透过衬衫去感受Erik手臂的温度和肌肉了。Erik还没来得及卸妆，中长的暗色头发向后梳，他骨子里的摇滚因这个形象流泻而出。Erik关上手机，发觉Charles在盯着他。Erik低下目光回望着Charles，轻轻一笑，“怎么了？”

 

我为你着迷。我想要你想得疯了。你的手臂看上去怎么这么舒服。我在台上根本没注意到台下的观众和评委，我只看到你对我笑。你唱歌真好听。你就是个巨星。我们在台上简直就是天作之合，所以我们要不要试试台下在一起？

 

“我很高兴你来了。”

 

“你赢了冠军，我更高兴。”Erik眼中的真诚让Charles开心得要爆炸。但令他移不开目光的还有Erik眼中的暧昧。Charles摸不出Erik的想法，却被他的眼神吸得动弹不得。最终，Erik短促一笑，移开了目光。Charles缓慢地眨眼，他仿佛直视了太阳。

 

 

 

“他一定对我有兴趣，你没看到他的眼神，我敢打赌里面肯定有什么。”

 

Charles兴奋地盯着Raven，Raven好笑地看着自己的哥哥。“瞧瞧你，被爱情撞晕的小笨象。”咖啡厅里坐满了人——Charles不是很懂为什么那么多人晚上来喝咖啡，但是他和Raven却也老是这么做。Raven和他有幸占到了一个小桌，本以为店铺这么旺是因为饮品质量上乘，结果Raven的摩卡太甜，Charles的焦糖玛奇朵太苦。Charles将这个咖啡店从小本本上划掉。

 

“所以，你现在打算怎么做？磨他两个月？直接告白？”

 

Charles搅拌着自己的饮品，勺子被他捏得滚烫，他的脸也滚烫。

 

“我打算去亲他。”

 

Raven目瞪口呆。“什么？这也太快了吧？”

 

“关键是我得确定自己是不是真的喜欢他，毕竟我们相处的时间太少了，我害怕是不是台上的表演效果让我分不清表演和现实了。”

 

“所以你打算以一个很有可能会加深你误会的吻来验证自己的真心？我亲爱的哥哥，你天真得有点傻。”

 

“拜托，一个吻又不会发生什么，我们玩转酒瓶的时候不老是亲么。”

 

“Charles，我得提醒你Logan和Scott就是这样成的。”

 

“他们又跟我们不一样！”Charles有点恼怒，Raven一直没有赞成自己的想法，然而Charles却觉得很可行。一赌气，Charles翻出手机，给Erik发了信息。

 

Raven看着Charles雄心斗志又得意洋洋的样子，皱起了眉头。“你在干嘛？”

 

“搞定了。”Charles从手机中抬头，“我约了他出来。”

 

“周六？”

 

“今晚。学校操场。”

 

Raven再一次目瞪口呆，Charles可能是第一次看到妹妹有这么大的眼睛。“你……该不会？”

 

“我今晚就要他亲我。不亲他就走不出操场。”

 

Raven抢过手机，看着Charles发出去的信息，摆出了难以置信的表情，接着她说：“Erik回复了。”

 

“他说什么？”

 

“五分钟后到。”

 

Charles拿起外套站了起来，抽走自己的手机，头也不回地跑了出去，喊道：“祝我好运！”

 

Raven望着他的背影，无可奈何地笑了。

 

 

 

X

Charles远远地就看到Erik站在一棵大树下，路灯打下来，显得他削长高挑。Charles心里直打鼓，却只有兴奋没有害怕。好吧，还是有一点点害怕的。

 

Erik将手机放进大衣口袋里，因为疑惑和担忧而表情严肃：“怎么了，什么事这么急？”

 

Charles看了看四周围。现在是12月，天气很冷，也很晚了，没有多少人在外面。但是Charles还是拉着Erik的衣服，说：“来。这边比较好。”他将Erik带到操场没有路灯的地方，昏暗又暗藏光线。

 

Erik好奇地追问：“好了快告诉我，发生了什么事？”

 

“吻我。”Charles直勾勾地盯着Erik的双眼，老天爷，即使在黑夜里，他的眼睛还是那么性感。也许正是因为黑暗，让他更加令人冲动。

 

Erik觉得自己听错了。“什么？”

 

“我知道我们是好朋友，我也知道你现在没有谈恋爱的想法，所以这个吻是毫无意义的，我只需要你吻我。”

 

Charles知道Erik说自己没有谈恋爱的想法都是胡扯。这都是来推脱那些他不想有交往的人的借口，只要是真心喜欢，每个人都可以为那个人时刻准备着。Charles对自己有信心。

 

Erik花了一段时间来消化现在的情况。

 

“你是不是喝醉了？”Erik问。

 

“我今晚滴酒未进，满肚子咖啡，我脑子很清醒，”除了想上你之外，Charles把这个念头压下去，“不要犹豫了，拿出你最好的吻技，来吧。”

 

“等等等等，你为什么想要我这么做？你又不是喜欢我，对吧……？”Erik看上去已经烧坏了逻辑，他就像Finn在努力理解BB-8说的话似的。

 

“不要想这么多了，Erik，你今天不亲我我就不让你回去了。”

 

“你？！”Erik吃惊又好笑地看着他。Charles很感谢黑夜掩盖了自己的脸红。他穿得不够多，但是他不觉得冷。

 

Erik焦虑地走来走去，接着离Charles两个手臂远的地方停了下来，说：“好吧好吧，我答应你，但是我得，天啊，我得做个心理准备。你让我做个心理准备。”

 

“可以。但是你呆的时间越久你就越冷，而我知道你肯定没穿够衣服。”

 

Erik惊讶地看着他，说不出话。接着他又开始深呼吸并背过身去焦急地走来走去。

 

Charles在一旁焦急地等着，一边心想：他该不会真的要溜走吧？他离门口倒是真的挺近的……话说真的要犹豫这么久吗！我就这么难让你决定吗！

 

“好吧。”

 

听见他说这句话的Charles抬头，看见Erik突然转过身朝Charles大步流星走去，捧着Charles的脸，亲了下去，并把舌头伸了进去。

 

这就是亲吻的感觉吗？迷糊糊的、热乎乎的，好像有电流一轮一轮地游走在身体里……Charles不合时宜地想起Bohemian Rhapsody的那句歌词。这究竟是现实还是梦境？

 

Charles尽情地享受着Erik柔软的唇舌席卷着自己。Erik有抽烟的习惯，但是他没有自己想象中吸烟的人的那种古怪的气味，相反，淡淡的烟草味道显得他更加粗犷性感。他的嘴唇比想象中的要柔软得多。

 

这也让Charles得努力把持住自己，不要因为一个吻叫得如此色情。

 

这个吻像是持续了一个世纪之长，他万万没有想到Erik居然亲了他这么久。但是这个吻又像是一眨眼一样短，还未等Charles从幻境里跳出来，就已经结束了。Erik松开他的时候，Charles有一丝错觉，Erik也像他一样感到眩晕。但是现在不能停留在温存里，不能让Erik知道自己还念念不忘。Charles迅速地恢复原来的样子，轻松地笑着拍拍Erik的臂膀：“你看！这不就完了吗！”真棒Charles，你说的这句话真是帮上了大忙。

 

“噢拜托，”Erik像是害羞地捂住了双眼，“我怎么感觉我像是被强奸了！”紧张的Charles被这句话逗得大笑起来，也许比应该的还要笑得更大声。Charles大步流星地向门口走去，心猿意马。他再一次感谢黑暗和他加大码的风衣盖住了他的下身。Erik跟在他后面，好像还没回过神来。走到分岔路的时候Erik叫住了他：“Charles！”

 

Charles停下脚步，为他不可能说出的话感到一丝丝期待。Erik从口袋里掏出了十几块钱，Charles想起是上次他欠了他一次中午饭。Charles笑着接过去，“现在你估计不觉得自己是被强奸了吧？”

 

“没有好到哪里去，Charles。”Erik瞪了他一眼，又好像是因为刚刚发生的事情尴尬地移开目光。Charles忍着再次大笑的冲动，假装潇洒地转身走了。“拜！例训见！”

 

“我的天Charles，你真的是一点也没感觉啊！”Erik哭笑不得地喊了一句。他们互相道别，Charles再次埋进外套的衣领迎接寒风，全身发热得像跑了马拉松。他没有告诉Erik那是他的初吻。

 

“我现在对他没什么特别的感觉了，只是觉得很好笑而已。”

 

“哼，Charles，你走着瞧吧，像你这样没经验的小处男是无法想象这个吻会有什么威力的。”

 

“随便你怎么说，Raven，我已经没感觉了。”

 

“你说是就是吧。”一声嗤笑。

 

“我恨你。我挂了，再见。”

 

“我也爱你，我的小处男哥哥。”

 

“不要这样叫我。”

 

Charles关掉移动数据，将手机扔到枕头边，关了床头灯。含笑睡去的Charles还不知道，他已经踏入了万劫不复的漩涡。这个漩涡的中心，就是Erik Lehnsherr。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ororo在不远处和总负责人交谈着什么。Charles回过头来，舞台上的模特在排练走T台，演厅里回响着电子音乐和“走快点”“走慢点”的指挥声。Jean和队里几个人拿着乐谱过谱子，Charles干站着，为无所事事的自己感到头疼。他的部分自己已经倒背如流了，和声的地方又因为Erik没有到场所以还不能排练。Erik总是对排练和彩排不太上心，尤其是一彩。Scott不太喜欢这种行为，所以他还在跟Erik打电话磨。

 

“……你也没来几次，刚好大家都在顺便排练一下也好啊，……Jean，Ororo，Betsy，Logan，Charles还有其他几个都在啊！……你现在来是吧？赶紧的，好像还得开个小会，关于另一场比赛的……”

 

Scott挂了电话，深深地叹了口气，走到Charles的身边。Charles问他：“等下要开小会吗？”Scott点点头，“全部节目彩排完了之后表演人员都要留下来。等等，好像还有别的事情……这些人办事情真是效率低下！准时和高效才是表演人员的必备品质！”Charles微微一笑，看着严谨的副队长像平时一样又严肃又气呼呼的。

 

“Erik要来是吗？”Charles假装不经意地问。

 

“是啊，怎么了？”Scott从手机上抬头，又低下去。

 

“没什么。”Charles云淡风轻地摇头。

 

他在想什么？不要再自作多情了，Erik不是因为自己才过来的。即使是如此，也没有必要为此感到雀跃了，你不是已经放下了吗？你不是还讨厌他吗？Charles脑海里理智的声音不断地告诉他。可是他内心里有个小小的声音对他说，可是那是Erik啊。

 

是Erik又如何？Charles突然又有些生气：现在他懂得珍惜自己了？是谁在自己告白的时候显得高高在上的？是谁当初觉得他矮小又不讨喜的？是谁拒绝他的？现在还想倒回来希望自己还喜欢上他？他太看得起自己了。

 

Charles随便找了个位置坐了下来。为了摆脱自己的胡思乱想，他拿出笔记本，开始复习期中考试的内容。台上换了几轮表演，Jean他们也坐了下来有一搭没一搭地聊着，刷一刷fb和ins。Logan和Scott一如既往地在玩不义联盟，一如既往地拌嘴。他们突然安静了一会儿，Charles抬头发现是Scott又去找工作人员了。Charles看着他走回来，然后对他们说：“下一个是我们彩排，和声部分先不上，Charles的部分和Jean你们的女生合唱都可以过一次，我们走吧。”

 

他们一如既往打打闹闹地走到舞台的楼梯边上，观众席休息的不同的表演者注意到了之后，有些期待地看着他们。Charles有些自豪，这个大学里最受瞩目的艺术团队之一就是他们了，这证明他们有足够的实力和魅力。他稍微走了一下神，工作人员便叫他们上台了。走谱子其实是最容易的事情，切换走场和站位才是最烦人的。而且不知道为什么，每次举办文化节，请来的声控智商都不太够。但是这一次感觉还不错。Charles快要唱完自己的部分了。

 

这个时候，演厅的门被打开了。是Erik。Charles的心好像崴了一下。Erik一眼就看到了他，他们四目相接，接着Erik走向了舞台。Charles的耳朵有些烫，他移开视线，唱完了最后一句，然后走下了场。他希望刚刚自己没有气息不稳或者走音。他站在楼梯和后台的交界，看向台上，没有去注意Erik的去向。

 

这也是为什么当他感到Erik的身体轻轻地贴在他后面的时候，他被Erik身上的温热吓了一跳。Charles漫不经心地换了个角度，离他远了些。正当Charles担心Erik会不会又贴过去的时候，Scott过来拯救了世界。

 

“Erik，你来了，很好。”Scott看了看他们俩，“你们周一晚上有空吗？那天晚上的Got Talent复赛要你们去当评委。”

 

Got Talent，就是去年Charles拿了冠军的那场比赛，也就是Erik助演的那场。这是他们学校Got Talent的习俗之一，请去年的冠军做今年的评委。至于Erik，他是Genosha乐队的主唱，表演经验丰富，在学校里也颇有名气，请他坐镇无可厚非。

 

可是重点不是在这里，重点是，他们俩估计要坐一块，一整场比赛几乎两三个小时，不能干别的事情。Charles感到风雨欲来。

 

“嗯，没问题。”Erik出乎意料地爽快答应了，就连Scott都惊诧地看着他。“Erik Lehnsherr，你上一年要是这么干脆就好了。”Scott目光转到Charles身上，“Charles，你那天晚上有空吗？大家都很期待你能去呢。”

 

不行，我的实验报告还没有写完。我有两篇五千字的论文要交。我那天晚上要陪Raven剃腋毛。我要带Hank去看《星球大战》。我那天生病，我现在就知道我会生病了。我有空，但是不想去。Charles的脑子迅速地找出了一千万个有的没的理由来拒绝Scott。这是一场潜在的灾难，他一定要推脱。跟Erik坐在一起实在是太煎熬了，何况是两个小时以上？

 

“好，我也没问题。”Charles脱口而出。

 

“棒，我之后会发详细通知给你们的。我先去跟比赛负责人沟通一下。”Scott露出了笑容，离开了。

 

操，Charles Fucking Xavier，你他妈在想什么？

 

Erik转过头来向下望着他——他那该死的身高，总是让Charles觉得他高高在上——他的眼神里暧昧不明：“Charles……”

 

Charles迎上他的目光，摆出一副什么事都没发生的面孔：“嗯？”

 

Erik像是被他眼神里的一丝冷漠喝住了，但还是继续说：“听着……你今晚有空跟我出去走走吗？我们可以去看看Hackett Hall前面的Light Up活动看看灯笼。”

 

Charles在心里叹了口气，压下了在浪漫的灯光里与Erik漫步的欲望：“今晚我没有空，你让Emma陪你去吧。”

 

Erik像是被噎住了一样看着他，Charles知道是为什么，他故意提起Emma Frost的。当时他拒绝Charles的时候就是用Emma当挡箭牌。

 

“Emma也挺喜欢我的，我不想让她伤心，也不想让你们关系变差。”Erik像是很难做地看着Charles。然而全世界都知道Emma喜欢的是Shaw，Erik即使有一定几率是双性恋，但是要Charles相信Emma是他情敌，他宁愿看Hank和Raven亲嘴。Erik拒绝的手法太低劣了，直接说“我不喜欢你”不可以吗？

 

Erik并未罢休，他尾随走向座位的Charles，对着收拾背包的背影说：“听着，Charles，我前几天虽然喝醉了，但是我说的话是真心的，我错了，我以前就是个混蛋，现在变成这个样子是我活该……”

 

“我接受你的道歉。但是我今晚没有空，谢谢你的邀请。”Charles转过身，带着礼貌的笑容截住了Erik的话。Erik好像还想说些什么，但是Charles快步地走向了人群，到了队员旁边。

 

Charles跟Logan开始聊天起来。他的余光看见了Erik走向他们，加入了其他人的谈话，但是再也没有跟Charles说话了。Charles心里空空落落的，即使他觉得自己做对了事情。Charles才不是什么召之即来挥之即去的人，况且……

 

他不着痕迹地看了看Erik的侧脸。要是给了Erik机会，Charles的生活里将会连续不断地出现那些该死的情情爱爱的问题。Charles的满脑子都会是他。

 

 

 

X

 

“为什么麻烦一桩一桩地来啊！”

 

Charles Xavier和Hank McCoy的宿舍发出了一声喊叫。

 

“我感觉你也避免不了，这事情从你答应开始就是问题了。”Hank边吃着Raven送的曲奇边说，“这次的总导演是谁？”

 

“不知道……Simon Kinberg？他怕是上天派来撮合我们俩的吧……”Charles苦恼地操纵着手柄，“他们居然还找了Logan当吉他伴奏！Logan还答应了！去年我们找他的时候他还万分不情愿的！如此板上钉钉，我觉得我已经逃不掉了。”

 

“等等，不要告诉我你们要唱Bertie Higgins的……”

 

“Casablanca，是的，负责人的原话是：‘很多人都很期待能亲眼看到你跟Erik再演绎一次Behind Blue Eyes和Casablanca的Mash-Up’，拜托，那个时候视频不是已经传遍整个学校了吗？……你在干什么？”

 

Hank从手机中抬头，“um，告诉Raven她终于有机会看你唱这首歌了？”

 

“Hank！！你知道我不想让她知道这件事啊啊啊！”

 

“对不起！可是你们真的唱得很好……而且Raven很想看一次现场啊……”

 

“天哪这件事难道没有人站在我这一边了吗……”Charles干脆将手柄扔到一边，忘记了自己的节食计划，也伸手去拿小曲奇了。“放心，如果你不想跟他在一起，那就不会发生什么，而且你不是挺喜欢这首歌的吗？再表演一次也挺好啊。”

 

Charles认命地叹气。“我一想到歌词就害怕。估计不少人又要说是情歌对唱了。”

 

“你当初不就是往情歌方向编的吗……”

 

“Hank!”

 

“对不起，但是当初是你喜欢他然后把他拉进你表演里的呀。”

 

Charles很想冲着Hank的记忆力和坦诚来一拳。原来这家伙还记得自己跟他说过的话，即使Charles说个不停的时候他好像从来没听到似的。该死的Erik，要是没遇到他，Charles生活里的问题估计就不会一串一串地出现了。只有单纯的学习和与妹妹男朋友做舍友的电灯泡生活。

 

可是生活永远不会这么简单，恼人的恋爱心事在年轻里永不停息。

 


	3. Chapter 3

比赛当天。

 

Charles提前了15分钟到达了演厅，思绪乱糟糟的。他和Erik，Logan的表演在中段，虽然上一年已经排练过无数次，也实操了一次，但是Erik一次也没来排练，这让Charles很尴尬。Logan的部分因为和他们俩没有重叠，是solo，所以也不怎么过来排练了。这导致的结果便是Charles在彩排的时候一个人孤零零在台上唱一段不唱一段，工作人员也一头雾水。Charles只好跟他们解释他们私下有排练一段时间，而且他也经常联系不上Erik。他没有告诉他们这是因为他好几次拒绝Erik的邀请之后，Erik再也没理会他的信息。工作人员乐观地表示毫不介意：“既然Charles Xavier说没问题，那就肯定没问题！”

 

Charles感到极度担忧，与之前被自己告白后拒绝自己、现在反过来告白自己却遭拒绝的人同台演出一年前疑似情歌对唱的节目，他看到自己所有表演机会都被毁灭的未来。

 

不管了，已经太晚了。Charles带着破罐子破摔的心情，跟两三个熟面孔寒暄后，在评委席坐下了。他甚至没有穿适合的衣服，上衣是蓝色毛衣白衬衫，下身深棕裤子——完美的初秋装扮，灾难般的演出服。Raven和Hank估计还有一段时间才过来，他转过身去看观众席，稀稀落落的已经有一部分人坐下了。其中一个声控让他过去确认话筒设置，他把背包放在座位上，去到了舞台旁边。

 

“对没错，就是上次你给我的8号麦。”

 

“Erik Lehnsherr的麦他还没过来确认，你知道他有什么要求吗？”

 

“他的要调小一点点，他的声音比我大，当年出了点问题就是因为这个。其他设置跟我一样。”Charles稍作思考，告诉了音控。

 

自己居然还记得，Charles心里苦笑了一下，回到了评委席。评委们都到了，只有Erik还没来，而Charles旁边的位置空着。真棒，为什么没有人坐到他旁边？

 

Charles决定放弃挣扎了。他拿起节目单看了看，一共二十几队选手，半数是唱歌，只有几个的节目略有新意。正当他祈求不要看到Price Tag的时候，他就看见第二个节目是独唱Price Tag。Charles翻了个白眼：当然了。他也找到了havana和New Rules，他妈的还是连着来。不过幸好没有Closer，在Charles看来它的和弦编得实在是太差了，要是换个伴奏倒是首好歌。也没有人敢唱Sia的歌，Charles那一届就有人唱Chandelier，毫无意外地破音了，那个人现在都不敢抬头走路。为了从选手们糟糕的品味上移开注意力，他开始熟悉评委的打分表格。灯光暗了下来，聚焦在舞台上——比赛快开始了——但这不影响他的阅读。

 

他感到有人在他旁边坐了下来。Erik来了。

 

Charles深深地呼吸想平复一下心情，却满胸膛是Erik浓郁的味道。该死的他怎么这么好闻。

 

Erik坐下来之后也没说话，专心看节目单。

 

Charles没忍住，还是说了话：“你一次彩排都没来。”

 

“嗯。”Erik漫不经心地回答。

 

“你难道就不怕搞砸吗？”

 

“你怕吗？”Erik的语气满满的挑衅。

 

“我不怕啊。”Charles不示弱。

 

“我也不怕。毕竟我们在上面很配。”

 

他是有什么脸说这句话？Charles红着脸瞪着舞台。但是这是事实，虽然他不想承认。Charles决定不理他了，这时候Erik低声骂了一句：“Oh fuck，fucking Price Tag，又他妈是这首歌。”

 

Charles转过头去看Erik，Erik恼怒的侧脸被灯光勾勒得半清半糊。他注意到Charles的眼神，还没等他意识过来，Charles突然笑了出来。Erik也笑了。突然之间，两个人之间的紧张弥散成温暖的光晕。主持人上场了，观众席响起了礼貌的掌声。他们俩一同从彼此身上移开目光，看向舞台。

 

这比Charles想象的好受些。两个人很正常地给每组选手打分，很正常地交流着一些平常的话语。虽然Erik凑过去在Charles耳边低声说话的时候，Charles的半边身体总痒痒的，但目前一切还好。

 

但当下一个节目开始的时候，Charles就感觉不太对了。这是用了Boom Clap编成了舞蹈，上面跳得都非常好，Charles给他们打了9分综合，但是这首歌越听越不对劲，歌词越来越暧昧。他以为Erik在看他，便瞥了他一眼，发现Erik真的在盯着自己。Charles不知道自己看上去如何，但是台上五光十色的灯光映照得Erik如梦似幻，他的眼神像是有磁力紧紧吸住了Charles。Charles窘迫地移开视线，他害怕下一秒他们就要亲上去了。他的脸实在是太热了。他感到Erik慢慢地转回去，这时一曲终了。Charles为了显示自己在认真看表演，笔也没放下地开始鼓掌，声音就像他现在一样尴尬。

 

但是最尴尬的还是另一个节目，用了Ariana Grande的problem，Charles感觉歌词简直就在描述自己的心声。操。这些该死的选手。他又感到Erik看过来了，这次的目光更加焦灼。他妈的Iggy Azalea。他妈的“每次你触碰我我都感到呼吸不过来”。他妈的高领黑衫。他妈的灰绿色眼睛。Charles用力地写着分数，声音大得让他自己也吃了一惊，而他好像听见了Erik轻轻一笑。我操你大爷。

 

从Problem开始，Charles便下定决心不和他说话了。然而Erik也非常有默契地没有继续骚扰Charles，这让没报复成功的Charles咬牙切齿。幸好还有选手节目转移注意力，特别是有个上台讲脱口秀的，Charles被她乐得暂时忘记了糟心事，也忘记了旁边坐着糟心事的来源。他专心地做了一会儿评委的工作后，一个女孩子弯着腰抱着剧本跑过来对他们说：“请问是Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr吗？下一个节目就是你们了，请到后台来一下谢谢。”

 

噩梦时刻来临。


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Charles把评分表放下，跟着女孩子到了后台，他每走一步心跳都快一点。Erik尾随其后。Logan已经在了，坐在椅子上调试吉他。他看到他们俩来了，便跟他们打招呼：“Hey Chuck，”他把目光从Charles身上移开到了Erik，“Hey asshole.”Erik抱胸“哼”了一声。Logan一如既往“亲昵”的叫唤舒缓了Charles紧张的神经，但他还是害怕得要把心脏吐出来了。三个人根本没有一起排练过！根本没有！这是Charles的表演生涯里第一次这么随性。可能是最后一次了，他悲观地想。

 

“Charles！”他听见了Raven的声音。Charles惊讶地转过去，看到自己的妹妹气喘吁吁地跑了过来，带着像往常一样的灿烂笑容——如果她没有挤眉弄眼地看Erik，Charles可能还会更开心一些。

 

当年的表演视频就是Raven散播出去的——Charles看着她，脑海里再一次警铃大响。跟自己最亲密的妹妹同时是在Charles的恋爱生活里煽风点火、不怕事大的恶魔——尤其是遇到Erik之后，不过这个得怪Charles自己的大嘴巴——Charles的亲情戏码一直是过山车一样刺激。Charles很乐意与她分享他的感情生活，不如说是瞒不过她，但是同时也经常提心吊胆地害怕她会替自己做出什么疯狂的举动。所以当Raven看向他们俩的眼神被Charles捕捉到之后，这次表演所带来的风云莫测显得更加可怕了。他还记得Facebook上那段视频不仅被认识的和不认识的人转发了几千次，还被学校官方当作了宣传视频。谁知道宣传主题又是什么。

 

“这是谁？”Logan抱着吉他悠哉游哉地问。Erik瓮声瓮气地回答：“Charles的妹妹。”

 

Logan看了Erik一眼，说：“放轻松，你们唱得很好。”Erik转过身去，“你怎么知道我紧张？”

 

Logan窃笑着把吉他背上，“你比你上一年还要紧张。”

 

他根本没有回答自己的问题。Erik翻了个白眼。

 

Charles松开Raven热情的拥抱，问她：“你怎么来这里了？”他还没有得到回答，就被塞了一杯温热的水。Raven让他喝下去，“Hank说你忘了带水杯了，所以我带了点水给你喝，上台前喝点水润润嗓子~”她突然上下打量着Charles，后者困惑的眼神让她抢过他的水杯，对他说：“你的毛衣实在是太难看了，脱掉！”

 

“可是……”

 

“Charles，听我的，上台不要穿那个，显得你更胖了。”

 

Charles狠狠地瞪她一眼，“我才不胖呢！”但还是乖乖地在这句话的威力之下将毛衣脱了下来。他尽量不要有太大动作，可是衬衣太短了，还是被他扯了上去，露出一截软软的腰。他动作迅速地把毛衣扔给Raven（“轻点，哥哥，”Raven抱怨道，）他希望Erik没有看见。他用余光瞟了一眼Erik，发现他站得很近，而他的眼神落在了自己身上的低处。Charles立刻移开目光，整理着自己的白色衬衣，发现Raven的手上拿着手机，上面开着录像的界面。

 

“Raven，我求求你了，你该不是又要录像吧？”

 

“好啊，既然你求我，我就帮你录像啦！”Raven淘气地喜眉笑眼，钻了他的空子，“他们给我特别的关照让我过来后台的，我可不想像上次那样录得模模糊糊，是吧Erik？”

 

突然被点名的沉默男子看着这个女孩，不置可否地哼了一声，Raven并不在意，因为Charles尴尬的脸庞让她获得了极大的满足。Erik突然向前走去，把Raven逼到了后头，站在了Charles的旁边。Charles短促地抬头，又立马别开。一个工作人员把两支麦交给了Charles，他把另一支话筒递到Erik手里，不小心碰到了他的手。Erik被他冰冷的指尖刺到了，他看着Charles。

 

“放松，冠军。”

 

Charles斜斜地注视着他。

 

“你不紧张吗？”

 

Erik回望他，“非常紧张。”

 

Charles接下来粲笑的模样，让Erik也报以温暖一笑。

 

有些东西以肉眼可见的速度在融化。

 

主持人向后台张开手臂念出了他们的名字，观众席爆发出响彻礼堂天花的兴奋喊叫。亮得发热的舞台灯下闪烁着看不见的星光，沐浴着一前一后地走上舞台的Charles和Erik。欢呼声还未平息，甚至在他们站定后愈演愈烈。

 

Charles有些晕眩，直到音乐从人声中破开进入了他的脑海，他才开始冷静下来，进入了状态。

 

Casablanca，四四拍，第二段。他在心里默念。要开始了。

 

这一切都太俗套了。Charles早已料想到他们一开口就会引起又一阵欢呼，只是比之前的要收敛一些；但是当Erik用低沉沙哑的歌喉从四面八方环绕着Charles的意识的时候，他的心渐渐地飘上穹顶，而且无法从Erik看着他的眼神里移开。Charles按着节拍入了第二节主歌，歌词自然而然地从脑海流到嘴边。

 

“我以为在看《卡萨布兰卡》的时候你爱上了我”（注1），是的，我曾经也以为你当时也喜欢上我了。多么天真的我，让你得到了我的告白，用你一直如此硬冷的笑容再将我的自尊踩在底下。所以我为什么还要任由自己在你的注视下内心荡漾起一圈圈涟漪？

 

Charles希望自己比实际上的要冷静专业，希望心里想的话都不要写在脸上。但是舞台上的表演者是有无穷魅力的。Erik成熟的台风和极具特点的歌喉正一点一点地把Charles拽回原来的漩涡。Charles才注意到他们俩歪打正着地穿了情侣装——Erik的黑色高领和白色西装裤显得他高挑斯文，Charles的白衬衫卯足了劲散发出不符年龄的少年气。他为此走神了片刻，又被音乐继续带了下去。他极力保持着平衡，不能让单纯的技巧毁了这首歌的演绎，又不能让自己听上去过于真诚——殊不知这如同大浪上驶独木舟的音色，衬得他无比深情。

 

“我的天。”观众席里的某一角，Jean盯着台上的两个人，不由自主地说。并不只有她一个被台上的化学反应吓到了。声乐队的队员像是约好了似的，每个人都做出了目瞪口呆的表情，面面相觑。

 

“他们当年可没唱得这么好。”Scott愣愣地说。

 

“之前不是还吵架来着？”

 

“他们的和声什么时候配合得这么好啊……”

 

Ororo笃定地说：“他们俩，肯定有什么事情发生了。”大家默契地点点头。

 

更接近舞台的Raven和Logan也就不用说了。即使他们俩没见过面，Raven和Logan还是情不自禁地交换了一个“你懂我懂”的眼神。Logan摇摇头，自言自语似的说了一句“这怕是要开始脱衣服了吧”，Raven为了保证视频质量，忍着没有笑出声，把举着手机的酸痛左手换成了右手，看着小小屏幕里的Charles果然在唱高潮最后一句的时候没有看着Erik。Raven看出了哥哥倔强的心思，毕竟对着Lehnsherr唱“随着时间流逝，我一天比一天更爱你”（注2）这样的歌词可能会让Charles的心脏破裂成一朵朵小花。Raven开始后悔为什么没让Hank来拍摄，这样她就不用忍着内心的激动，可以在观众席大喊大叫了。

 

“到我了。”

 

Logan与她擦肩而过，走到了台上，在又是一阵疯狂的欢呼里开始了间奏里的电吉他Solo。

 

Charles被Logan惊得轻轻一震，而后在心里嫌弃自己：这明明是Charles的设计，他居然忘了。这都怪Erik，怪他在灯光下的睫毛与双眼，和呼吸的胸膛中流泻的能量，让人回不过神来。在Logan出神入化的指法下，曲子微妙地过渡到了Behind Blue Eyes的前奏。Charles专注地听着音乐，在电吉他的提示之下切入了第一段主歌。

 

“你的节奏感比我要好一些，”记忆里的Erik看着谱子，“这里我实在抓不到切入点，你唱第一段吧，后面我跟着。”

 

“我才不信呢，你当年学鼓的基础去哪了？”Charles鄙夷地笑着。

 

Erik做了一个摊手的动作。“你看我现在是个鼓手吗？”Charles摇摇头笑而不答。谁知Erik居然像个大男孩一样拖长着尾音：“啊~ Charles，你这么厉害，你来唱这一段嘛……”Charles惊讶于他的这一面，看着对面笑嘻嘻的人用深邃得不像话的双眼一眨也不眨地卖乖，软了下来：“好啦好啦，我唱那一段，行了吧？”

 

“耶！Charles最好了！”Erik小小地欢呼了一下，嬉皮笑脸的表情让他的牙齿完完全全地暴露在Charles的面前。Charles哭笑不得地把谱子扔到他的脸上，心里却快乐极了。

 

Erik夸他伴奏混音混得毫无痕迹。Erik笑他记不住歌词。Erik说这个高音他唱的很自然。Erik在舞台上用鼓励的眼神看着他。Erik在巴士上笑得很开心。回忆一帧一帧地在Charles眼底轮番重演，一切昨日重现。他喜欢上Erik的那些小小心思又回来了。那些为数不多的一点一滴，奋力地像电吉他一样将Charles勾在琴弦上。Logan渐渐淡去，Raven渐渐淡去，观众消失不见，蓝天撤走黑暗，雨水飞到天上，日历倒退回一年前，他的嘴唇离开Charles，话语收进嘴里，台上只有他和他。

 

一曲终了。Logan没有按弦，让余音继续缠绕，Erik和Charles回到Casablanca的结末以完美的和声收尾。他们对视着，观众的欢呼声也没让他们反应过来要转身鞠躬。Charles几乎只能听见Erik展笑的气息。他接下来能感受到的，就是Erik拥抱着自己的时候，在自己耳边的呼吸。

 

他们重新转过身子鞠躬的时候，Charles才意识到，起码有近百部手机录下了刚刚发生的一切，包括——Erik在舞台上拥抱了他。

 

TBC

 

注释

1&2 I thought you fell in love with me watching Casablanca，I love you more and more each day as time goes by，皆是Casablanca的歌词。

 

 

 

 

QUQ描写表演不比表演难啊……

 


End file.
